1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow blower provided with a rotational force transmission mechanism arranged to transmit a rotational force of a crankshaft to an impeller drive shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a snow blower having an engine that rotates an auger in a spiral fashion thereby removing snow from a snow covered surface (see JP-B-2896700, for example). An impeller auger drive system is arranged in a lower direction on a front portion of an output shaft of the engine in the snow blower. A front upper pulley and a front lower pulley are provided in a front portion of the output shaft and in a rear portion of the impeller drive shaft, respectively, and a front side belt is meshed with the front upper pulley and the front lower pulley. As a result, when the engine operates, a drive force thereof is transmitted to the auger drive system via the output shaft, the front side belt, and the impeller drive shaft.
However, according to the snow blower described above, an engine having a large weight is arranged on an upper portion of the snow blower, and the drive force of the engine is transmitted from the output shaft to the impeller drive shaft located in a lower portion of the snow blower. Therefore, the snow blower has a high center of gravity.